


losing game

by glitterdiable (brujadelmar)



Series: RPDR UK Character study [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, POV Outsider, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/glitterdiable
Summary: In the end, Tayces will find their A'whoras and Lawrences will watch and dream about it.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Series: RPDR UK Character study [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	losing game

**Author's Note:**

> not revised

"I'll never look as pretty as Tayce," escapes her mouth. 

It's unexpected to confess it but at the same time, Lawrence has a big mouth. She keeps exposing herself and people think that she is joking - because well, she's seen as a big joke, maybe. That she wouldn't confess, of course, she knows that people _like_ her, like the way she makes them laugh and she wants them to keep laughing with her, not at her. 

She is trying to calm herself because, well, it is the truth. Tayce is beautiful, handsome, charming. Everyone can notice it, like they can see that Lawrence is no pageant queen. And it doesn't hurt Lawrence, you see, at the end of the day, it doesn't matter that she isn't conventionally pretty or that Tayce is that stunning. 

To be honest, Lawrence likes staring at her face or listening to her soft way to speak (even mean things). Tayce has an energetic side, a playful one, screaming and laughing suddenly. She isn't unlikeable as a person at all. 

"Such a gemini," A'whora seems to complain, but she's smiling, as always. Like she always picks Tayce's side and vice-versa; they're a unit, after all. 

People mock Lawrence's remarks about them but it's obvious to everyone, they simply don't talk in front of them. It's up to Lawrence and her big mouth to, again, state the obvious. They like each other and it seems… well, not like regular gal pals. 

A'whora seems to be the most obvious, smiling like a fool, confessing things without realizing it. She smiles proudly when Tayce picks her, everytime, even if everyone knows that it's going to happen anyway. The way A'whora says her _best friend's_ name is also too soft, full of affection. 

She cries while Tayce lip syncs, holding Bimini's hand like a lifeline. Lawrence is nervous too, everyone is, no one wants Tayce to leave, after all. But A'whora is allowed to express her feelings and it's to her arms that Tayce runs when she stays. 

In the end, Tayces will find their A'whoras and Lawrences will watch and dream about it. Romanticize, maybe even more than them.

Tayce doesn't like the implications, the past brought back or when A'whora lets it slip, she doesn't want people to think too much, as if it's not that clear. The queens whisper about it, laugh, but Lawrence understands, too many eyes on them. They're there to promote their art, not to become a couple.

But her big mouth keeps winning over her mind. Stress eater, stress talker. Tayce is pretty, she's the trade minister, Lawrence picked her too. But Tayce picked A'whora and it was a natural choice. A'whora may be shady and annoying, but she has the looks, she is talented and she's hopelessly devoted. (Lawrece pretends to be shocked to hear that they're living together because A'whora came to rescue Tayce...)

Lawrence is not devoted to anyone. She's just there to observe, she doesn't even try. She knows pretty well that she doesn't stand a chance in a love game, so she sticks to her jokes. The only prize she wants is the crown and maybe a couple of good friends. She'll be back to her hometown and her friends, where she's a big thing and she'll leave those queens in London where they belong. She likes them, but not too much.

She's safe from being a joke when she makes jokes about them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just a rant, don't take it too seriously


End file.
